


Visitors

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Constantine (TV), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Spiritual/Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Overcome with guilt over failing to stop the Undertaking and Tommy dying, Oliver runs to Lain Yu. However, certain ghosts from his life begin to visit.





	1. Chapter 1

  **Hey guys**

 

 

**So this another story that I should be rather focusing on one of my others but this decided to keep bugging me until I wrote it.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The forests of Lian Yu

Without even being tired Oliver in cargo pants and a gray T-shirt is running then stops at a rock ledge. Slinging the wooden longbow, around his back so it rests near his full quiver of arrows, Oliver looks out at the ocean.

A month ago in May is when Malcolm's Undertaking killed 503 people including Tommy in the CRNI. The guilt of failing in his father's mission and after 5 years of never ending hell, he's had enough of the constant darkness.

Maybe he should have just stayed away instead of returning to Starling City. Oliver notes, maybe things would have been better off.

Hearing movement, Oliver unslinging his bow and notching an arrow turns around. John Constantine approaches with raising up his hands, so to not get shot.

"This place hasn't changed much, mate" Constantine said, lowering his hands.

Lowering his bow, "What are you doing here John?" Oliver asked.

"There are people from one of the big realms, that are interested in you and are sending a little help, so you can avoid some nasty fate" Constantine replied.

"What kind of help?" Oliver asked, cautiously.

"Some ghosts from your past and perhaps your future. Hard to say, mate" Constantine replied.

"I don't have a future" Oliver said.

"Yeah, Oliver you do. Good luck" Constantine said.

"Thanks" Oliver replied, dryly.

Constantine smiles, with muttering a few words in an unknown langue before vanishing in a blue light.

Oliver glances around and after a few moments of nothing happening, decides to head back to his shelter.

* * *

The Fuselage

Making his way through the entrance, Oliver walks over to a table with setting his bow and quiver down.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Oliver glances over to see a man there and despite recognizing him, Oliver doesn't even take a step back. He's seen enough of the magic world to be used to this after the events of dealing with Baron Reiter including ghosts.

"Hello son" Robert said, walking forward.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy that?**

**I was originally going to have this take place after 3x23 but decided to have this earlier of after season 1 instead.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**I decided I would upload the second chapter, since I had some free time on my hands.**

**As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello dad" Oliver replied keeping a handle on his emotions.

"It's been a long time since we last talked" Robert said.

"Yes it has" Oliver said.

"Let's get started. First related to matters of failing to stop the Undertaking and Tommy's death" Robert said.

"It would have been real helpful if you just told me on that damn life raft before blowing your brains out" Oliver growls.

"I know. I couldn't, out of shame and guilt. Another mistake I'll have to live with" Robert said.

Oliver nods, understanding that feeling.

"You need to go back to Starling, your mission isn't done" Robert said.

"It is. I failed to stop the Undertaking and all those people died. I'm not going back to put on the hood again. It was a fools mission from the start" Oliver replied, filled with guilt.

"Come on, son" Robert said pointing to the doorway.

Oliver after a moment of choice follows his dad through the opening and comes into a very familiar cave.

They see a much _younger Oliver laying near a fire while in his playboy cloths and barley alive, as he's watching a list of names reveled inside the notebook he's holding._

"When I first discovered the names and made you the promise. I was in this cave for weeks" Oliver replied "Why show me this?"

"To remind you that not all my wrongs are related to just the Undertaking. Every name in that book is a criminal and by staying away from Starling you are letting those men continue to poison it" Robert said.

Glaring "I would have to kill and not after Tommy with my finale words being a lie. I'm done being a killer" Oliver said.

"About that…. Malcolm is still alive" Robert replied.

"What? I shoved the arrow into his heart myself" Oliver said, shocked.

"After you've seen Baron Reiter shrug off bullets, your surprised? Malcolm has Lazarus Pit water from his time in the League of Assassins, which I'm guessing you didn't know" Robert said.

"Good point. Which no I did not but it would explain his skills" Oliver said.

"Back to The List, even if you don't use it as heavily there still are names to be crossed off. You're not the type of man to walk away when people need help" Robert said.

"Alright. I'll see where I put the book but after the earthquake The Glades need help on the streets" Oliver replied.

"Fair enough" Robert said "But since we are on the subject of my wrongs Isabel Rochev in these upcoming months will try to take over Queen Consolidated and she did in the end. You never regained your company again."

"Who is Isabel?" Oliver asked.

"A woman I was going to run away with her but when Thea got hurt I came to my senses" Robert replied.

"Right" Oliver said.

"I'm not the only one with secrets in our family. Moira is keeping the truth from Thea and you both that Thea really is Malcolm's daughter" Robert said.

"What? That's not possible" Oliver said, shocked.

"After Rebecca died, that's when they slept together. I don't blame either of them but the fact of you keeping it a secret from Thea, almost destroyed your relationship and drove her right into Malcolm's hands" Robert replied.

"I won't make that same mistake" Oliver said, completely determined.

"Now let's talk about your relationship with Felicity and the one you will have" Robert said.

"I begin dating her?" Oliver asked.

"The relationship ruins your life. For two years, you developed this fantasy in your head instead of the truth. Felicity literally overshadowed every other relationship you ever had" Robert said.

"Show me" Oliver said.

"One more thing Samantha did not have a miscarriage but rather Moira payed her off" Robert said.

"Right" Oliver said, with a hard tone as old wounds reopen and anger for his mother "What is my child's name?"

"William. Samantha and him live in Central City which Samantha never cashed the check" Robert replied.

"Alright" Oliver said, just ready to keep going and will deal with the emotional problems later.

"One of your enemies kidnapped your child and Felicity did not take it well" Robert said.

Around them the scene changes into _a loft where Oliver is sitting at a long table, when Felicity rolls in on her wheel chair._

_"_ _How much of that did you hear?" Oliver asked, glancing up._

_"_ _Enough" Felicity replied, rolling in on her wheel chair "Oliver, we need to talk."_

_"_ _About a number of things I suspect" Oliver replied, to tiered to even say much else._

_Placing the ring down on the table "Let's start with I can't do this. When your son was in danger, I had to table what I was feeling about everything, but now I need space" Felicity said._

_Oliver tires to speak but is silenced with a glare._

_"_ _I know the position Samantha put you in, was an impossible decision, but you should have told me. Marriage is about inclusion it's about leaning on your partner when things get complicated. You can't do that" Felicity replied._

_"_ _I'm trying to" Oliver said, guilt filled._

_"_ _And now you're sending William away, and I understand why. You know that I do, but once again, you have left me out of the decision." Felicity said, venomously._

_Oliver has pain all over his face and unable to say anything._

Current Oliver, just turns to Robert with a raised eyebrow because of how much his future self is practically in an abusive and toxic relationship.

"Like I was with Isabel, before I came to my senses" Robert said.

"Understand. I'm guessing there's more?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. This is at the end of the day, how much she really cares about Starling. Oh by this time you were presumed dead" Robert said.

_In the Foundry Diggle is next to Roy whose suited up as Arsenal, minus the mask or hood and Felicity is over by the table._

_"_ _Felicity, it wasn't your call to make" Diggle said, angrily._

_"_ _It wasn't my call to let Oliver go challenge Ra's al Ghul to a fight to the death, either" Felicity yells back._

_"_ _Brick has who knows how much evidence" Roy said, unhappy._

_"_ _And it was either that or the two of you. My friends being killed. So I made my choice. I chose not to let anyone else I care about die" Felicity said, emotional._

_"_ _We've been in tough spots before and we've always managed to come out on the other side" Diggle said._

_"_ _No. Oliver did but he's not here anymore, because he's dead" Felicity replied, angrily._

_"_ _Ok. The point is, if we're going to do this without Oliver, Felicity, we have to trust each other" Diggle said._

_"_ _You don't get it. There is no this without him. I'm done" Felicity said, walking up the stairs._

_Leaving Felicity flips the power switch controlling the lights, leaving Diggle and Roy alone in the darkness._

"Alright, that helps. I recruit Roy Harper? I made it very clear that he needed to stay away" Oliver said, in an irritated tone.

"More than once, and Mr. Harper becomes a vigilante as you saw. For awhile anyway before he fakes his death to help you and goes on the run for the rest of his life" Robert said.

Suddenly around them the scene changes yet again, as Oliver and Robert are both in the fuselage.

"Good bye and take care of Thea for me" Robert said. "I always love you."

"I will and I know. Good bye, dad" Oliver said.

Robert vanishes into thin air, as Oliver looks around waiting for the next person to arrive.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Writing the interaction between Robert and Oliver was fun. Plus Robert being a good choice to get Oliver out of his guilt trip. I figured Oliver would have a few words for Robert on the lack of full information for The Undertaking.**

**Oh Fecility leaving Diggle and Roy in the Foundry, with no lights was really inconsiderate.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**It's been a long time since I uploaded this one. Sorry, I've been busy with RL and my other fan fiction work, including planning this out.**

**Don't own Arrow or DC comics, which should be obvious by now.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It's been a few hours, Oliver knows while sitting on a couple of crates and sharpening a K-Bar knife, against a stone.

"Hello kid" a familiar, rough Australian voice said.

Oliver sees much to his shock and horror Slade Wilson is standing there, in his typical solider cloths. Getting to his feet, Oliver runs over with trying to attack Slade only to be disarmed of the knife then kneed in the stomach before Slade flips Oliver onto his back. Climbing back to his feet, Oliver notices Slade has both his eyes and more importantly is not trying to kill him.

"What do you want?" Oliver growls.

"You always have been slow on figuring stuff out" Slade said.

"You're the second ghost" Oliver said in realization.

"Took you long enough" Slade replied, impatiently "Through I'm not one you shoved an arrow through my eye."

"You're from when I injected the Mirakuru into you on the sub" Oliver said, putting the pieces together.

"I am" Slade said.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"I died literally due to the extent of my injures and when I came back, I just didn't fit back together. The English bloke can explain this mystical stuff better than I can" Slade said.

"Right" Oliver replied.

"Let's get started" Slade said.

_The surroundings change into a well-appointed office, as a man watches a news broadcast of Sebastian Blood's announcement to run for mayor then looks over as Blood walks in._

_"_ _So your campaign begins" he said._

_"_ _The city needs a leader." Blood said "And putting the copycat hoods up to assassinating the mayor was just the first step."_

_"_ _The Vigilante..." Blood takes a few steps closer to the desk. "He destroyed the centrifuge and the serum along with it."_

_"_ _I will arrange for you to receive another sample of my blood, and then you can begin to mass produce the serum again." The man said "When I ask you not to confront the Vigilante, you will listen. Remember, your mask can be worn by another."_

_"_ _You know who he is under that hood, don't you?" Blood asked._

_"_ _I know exactly who he is" Slade Wilson said. "He's my friend."_

_"_ _That's why you don't want him dead" Blood said in realization._

_"_ _Death would be a release from this life, and his sentence is yet to be carried out" Slade said "I am going to tear everything he cares about away from him."_

_In the hospital, Lance stared at Hilton's badge mournfully._

_"_ _Destroy those who choose to follow him."_

_Roy sat up in Thea's bed and threw off the blanket. He stared at his leg unbelievingly, as it has fully healed._

_"_ _Corrupt those he loves."_

_In the Lair, Felicity stared at her screen._

_"_ _And once he has lost everyone and everything he values, I will drive an arrow through his eye" Slade finished._

"Your alive currently? Great" Oliver said, with a sigh.

"I waged war against you during this upcoming year and I won in a way. Took your company, nearly destroyed your city with an army of Mirakuru soldiers, killed your mother and the reason Thea left" Slade replied.

"All for Shado? This isn't what she would have wanted" Oliver said, angrily.

"No" Slade replied, shaking his head "Not for Shado. The Mirakuru made me think I was in love with her. It was because you didn't trust me with the truth of how Shado died."

"Just like Billy Wintergreen" Oliver said.

"Exactly. You should know better than anyone I don't like people who betray me" Slade replied.

"I know. Your betrayal is why I have a hard time trusting or even opening up to my team this past year" Oliver said, guilt and pain in his voice.

"Your new found hesitance against killing and how it effects your skills" Slade said, deciding to change subjects.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

_The scene changes to night at the docks when the Green Arrow is taking on a group of Ghosts and is struggling against the men. Instead of being an efficient fighter, he's getting beat up and nearly killed until Diggle comes in to help. Diggle takes a few of them down and throwing down a smoke arrow allowing them to escape._

_The scene changes again to an underground bunker, exploding around as the Green Arrow, Diggle in his Spartan gear and Thea with a bow and arrows is fighting Lonnie Machin who using a staff is holding them off, expertly._

"Alright, Slade what's your point?" Oliver asked.

"Lonnie Machin a person your team struggled with and yet, once you went eventually back to killing" Slade said, trailing off.

Around them the scene changes to show _a building under construction as the Green Arrow, is fighting Machin and manages to overpower guy alone with pinning his wrist to a wall with an arrow before slugging Machin out cold._

"You managed to beat the insane nut alone and hardly had much trouble. Those men at the docks you struggled against, would not have even stood a chance if used the methods when you single handedly took down Adam Hunt's entire security force" Slade said.

"I'm not going back to killing to dishonor Tommy's memory, if I'm going to return. Besides I just saw myself beat Lonnie Machin and didn't kill him. So there's a third way out" Oliver said.

"Your about as naive when we first met. I get your carrying guilt over Tommy's death but do you want somebody else you care about to die because of hesitating?" Slade asked, harshly.

"No" Oliver said, in realization of he wanted to avoid the body count but won't if it means more people die.

"Are you going back to using all of your skills now?" Slade asked.

"Yeah, I can't let my guilt over Tommy's death and the fact he died thinking, I was a murder stop me from saving lives" Oliver replied.

"Now you're getting smarter" Slade said, in his typical gruff tone.

Once more they find themselves back in the fuselage as Oliver and Slade glance around.

"Is my ghost trip over?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it is" Slade replied.

"You know there are times where I still consider you my brother even after everything" Oliver said, a mix of sadness and pain.

Slade extends his hand, which Oliver shakes.

"Good bye, brother" Slade replied, rare emotions to his voice.

Before Oliver can respond, Slade literally fades away from his grasp. After a good number of minutes, Oliver gathers together his emotions and begins to organize his thoughts with moving over to the table.

Placing his bow and quiver inside Yao Fei's faded, old munitions trunk with closing the lid and locking it, Oliver picks up the case. Thankfully he has a satellite phone to call to some old contacts for a ride off Lian Yu incase needed.

Because it's time to try to prevent the future events, Oliver decides walking towards the exit.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that**

**Since I knew this chapter Oliver would be dealing with his killing issues, I figured Slade would be the perfect person to help.**

**Originally I had Sara as the third ghost but that just didn't work out, so it got scrapped.**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

**So I decided to publish the next chapter of this.**

**Now I've made a recent discovery about Greg Berlanti. Listening to a podcast Andrew Kreisberg had with Kevin Smith in Fat Man on Batman 103: Passion of the Kreisberg, here comes the interesting part.**

**Andrew told Kevin about a conversation he had with Greg where Greg said he only created Arrow to do The Flash and was purposefully lying every time he said "Oh Arrow will never have powers" and all that.**

**Basically Greg was using Arrow as a launching pad. This information might explain a few problems from over the years** **.**

**Ok, I don't Arrow or DC comics**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Early afternoon two days later, a private plane makes its way towards Starling City Airport.

Looking out the window Oliver's mind runs over the past couple of days and tries to emotionally process certain things. Like the shock of having a son with Samantha.

It's an almost indescribable feeling of being a father and the warmth that comes from that. A feeling, Oliver frankly doesn't believe he deserves due to being a killer.

Those feelings of joy, are quickly replaced by the pain coming from knowing he will never get the chance to see William. Not with the future knowledge by how his son become a target for his enemies and Oliver won't take the chance, to risk it under any conditions.

Next his mind drifts to his mother but Oliver decides to put those thoughts aside for the moment to instead focus on a more important problem. Namely Isabel gaining control of Queen Consolidated according to Robert. Something Oliver placed a call to Walter Steel once arriving at his hotel in Hong Kong yesterday with a few instructions.

For Slade Wilson, Oliver has got a plan to handle him.

Directly onto the matters of his future team. Well, he's going to see about recruiting Roy but since the kid lost any chance to live in Starling because of him maybe it's best to keep Roy far away.

Through he does have the feeling it won't last for long and maybe it's just best to bring him in, so Roy doesn't get killed. With Felicity, he's seen everything he needs to.

In Thea's case, Oliver knows the first order of business is to tell her everything. Because he's not going to lose his sister and for sure not due to whatever dumb mistake brought about from his time under ARGUS.

One thing he Oliver noticed early on that Maseo purposely kept things from Tatsu because the it meant the less she knew, the less Tatsu would be able to reveal if tortured for info.

Coming out of his thoughts, Oliver glancing out the window sees the plane getting ready to land.

* * *

A hours later, on the top floor of Queen Consolidated

Moving down the hallway, Oliver is in a gray suit jacket and pants with a white button up dress shirt, with the collar open and no tie. The same appearance he wore to his Homecoming party last year.

Entering the CEO's office, Oliver sees Walter sitting there at the desk, who looks up as Oliver closes the door and makes his way forward.

"Oliver, it is good to see you" Walter said standing up with extending his hand.

"How are you holding up?" Oliver asked, shaking the man's hand.

"Just fine. Coming back here… after everything is not the easiest" Walter said, referring to his kidnapping by Malcolm Merlyn and his divorce from Moira.

"If I knew you were uncomfortable coming back here I never would have asked" Oliver said.

"We all have our own problems to confront and besides your family" Walter replied smiling.

Oliver nods, in appreciation.

"Now after we talked, I've managed to acquire stocks and sold a majority of them to you. I had to buy some myself. No chance of any hostile takeovers and I've got a few papers for you to sign" Walter said, handing him a folder.

"In order for me to be CEO?" Oliver asked, reading the papers.

"Yes" Walter replied.

Oliver grabs a pen as they spend the next few minutes discussing over the various papers with Oliver signing the necessary forums.

"I would like you to be my CFO" Oliver said.

"Ok" Walter replied.

"Just like that?" Oliver asked surprised.

"I know you are a very busy man. I would be honored to help you keep this company running considering the importance of your side work" Walter said.

"Thank you" Oliver replied. He doesn't know for sure if Walter knows or not about his nighttime operations as a vigilante but can clearly tell Walter is leaving it at plausible deniability for both their sakes. He's more than fine with that.

* * *

Down in the IT department,

Oliver enters an office, to see Felicity working on her computer while Diggle, is having a burger for lunch.

"Nice of you to show up" Diggle said.

"Your back, and when did you get back? I'm so happy you're not dead or kidnapped or something" Felicity said with a massive grin.

"Just today, I've spent this past month on Lian Yu" Oliver replied.

"Oh. What changed your mind?" Felicity asked.

"I had a visit from some… people I know. You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you but they helped me get my head together" Oliver replied.

"You hungry?" Diggle asked, planning on offering him the second burger he has in the bag.

"No I ate before I got here" Oliver said.

"We've got some new problems since you left" Felicity said.

"Felicity, you still want to be on the team?" Oliver asked.

"Of course" Felicity said.

"I thought since we found Walter you would be leaving" Oliver replied.

"Nope, I'm committed as you two since my eyes have been opened" Felicity said.

"Good. Now we have got some work to do. I need you to dig up any information on Isabel Rochev" Oliver said.

"Another name from your father's list?" Diggle asked.

"She is. I'll see you both tonight, since I've got some work to do." Oliver replied.

"Fine with us. Just glad your back, man" Diggle said.

Oliver nods, before heading out of the office. While Diggle notices Felicity is staring after Oliver for a few seconds in a loving gaze.

"Felicity" Diggle said.

"What?" Felicity asked, being snapped out of it.

"I really hope you're not developing feelings for Oliver, that go past being his friend" Diggle said.

"I'm not" Felicity replied, while a blush comes to her cheeks.

"Sure" Diggle said, not believing her "You know he will never return them and with this mission there's too much at stake."

"Just because Carly and you broke up over your obsession with Deadshot you are now an expert on my feelings?" Felicity asked snapping.

"I'm just saying be careful. Oliver and you wouldn't work anyway, since you're from two different worlds" Diggle replied.

"We could try" Felicity said.

"It would be a toxic mess and you would just be trying to change him" Diggle replied.

"Maybe" Felicity said, before getting back to work.

* * *

Later at the visitor's area in Iron Heights

Moira in her gray jump suit is escorted to the table where Oliver is waiting then the guard walks off.

"Hello my boy" Moira said.

"I've missed you" Oliver replied, honestly as some emotions creep through.

"How have you been doing?" Moira asked.

"Mom, I know everything" Oliver said, deciding he's put this off long enough.

"What do you mean?" Moira asked.

"I know about Thea being Malcolm's daughter and I know about William" Oliver said, his restraint slipping.

"I… how…" Moira said, shocked and unable to form any words. Never wanted anyone to ever find out about either of those things. Especially not her own son.

"How could you even keep the truth from Thea? You've known for years. Also, you blackmailed Samantha into taking William away. Even if I tried to reconnect, I never can because of my life will always put my son in danger. My own son, I'll never get to know because of you" Oliver replied angrily.

"You were not ready" Moira said.

"I truly don't think any parent is every ready but I would have tried. When Samantha first told me, I would have tried to be a better person. Maybe if I had changed I never would have gotten on the Queen's Gambit. I'll never know that either, because you took that away from me" Oliver replied. The anger is still present but a raw, pain to his voice.

"What are you going to do?" Moira asked.

"Mom, we are personally done. I just can't trust you any longer. I will help you get out of spending the rest of your life behind bars but we are done" Oliver said, his voice cold upon reigning in his emotions.

"Please, you can't tell Thea" Moira said.

"I will because I'm not letting secrets destroy are relationship. She's my family and I think it's time we stopped living under our parent's shadows" Oliver replied.

Moira can only watch in dread, as Oliver turns out and walks out of the room as the guard comes over to escort her back to her cell.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this**

**For Walter it kind of made sense he might know Oliver as a vigilante but just never talked about it.**

**Oliver telling Moira they are personally done is because of finding out about Thea's true father and also his son that he missed years of his life due to her. Plus with his future knowledge of knowing it's best to stay out of William's life, makes it even worse for him.**

**Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

**I got this chapter done and ready to be published, as we wrap up this story.**

**Probably don't say this enough but thank you towards everybody who has given support in this from reviews, follows, favorites, etc.**

**Naturally I don't own Arrow.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Afternoon, at The Verdant

Walking up the stairs to the storage room, Oliver decided to come find his sister after visiting Laurel at her new office as an Assistant District Attorney. They talked for about an hour before he left. They discussed where they stood on a relationship and agreed to take a break for now.

After noticing a pill bottle in Laurel's desk with how she danced around the topic, he convinced Laurel to go to a AA meeting instead of falling down that nasty hole. Hopefully it will work.

Oliver opens the door to see Thea and Roy putting boxes up on a shelve.

"Hello Speedy" Oliver said, walking into the room.

Thea turns around with her eyes widen in surprise as she rushes over to embrace Oliver in a hug, which Oliver returns. After a few minutes, they break apart, as Thea smiles joyfully.

"Glad you decided to come back from Europe. Which next time, pick some place that has cell service" Thea said.

"I'll try and running my club?" Oliver asked.

"Well, maybe if you didn't disappear you could still be running it" Thea replied smirking.

"Fair enough" Oliver said, then glances over "Roy?"

"What?" Roy asked, gruffly. Already expecting the typical stay away from my sister speech and could care less about hearing it.

"Thanks for looking after Thea" Oliver replied, smirking at Roy's shocked face.

"Sure" Roy said, still stunned.

"There's no easy way for me to say this but there's a few things you need to know" Oliver said.

"Okay" Thea said.

"Malcolm Merlyn is your father" Oliver said.

"What?" Thea replied, in shock as tears begin forming around her eyes.

"That's not at all but I'll give you a few minutes. Meet me down in the basement, the passcode is 1012" Oliver said before walking out.

Roy comes up with putting his arms around Thea, as she breaks down.

"Just stay away from me. Please, just do yourself a favor and stay from me" Thea said in desperation.

"Thea, listen to me ok. You're not a monster all because of Merlyn and your mother. I'm not going anywhere" Roy said.

"You mean that?" Thea asked, glancing up at her boyfriend.

"It doesn't matter to me where your blood comes from. That doesn't divine who you are" Roy said.

"Thank you" Thea replied relieved.

"Always" Roy said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Minutes later in the basement

"You sure this is a good idea" Diggle asked, glancing over to Oliver whose standing near the computer table.

"No but it's too late now" Oliver replied.

Any response Diggle might have dies, since they hear the door open as Roy and Thea walk down.

"Whoa" Thea said stepping off the finale step, looking around.

"You've got to be kidding me. You were the vigilante this whole time" Roy said in realization.

"This whole past year when I've been such a bitch, you were out saving people's lives?" Thea asked, rhetorically.

"Yes" Oliver replied.

"Thank you and now I feel like an idiot" Thea said.

Oliver is too shocked to say anything. He expected Thea calling him a monster and a liar, basically everything Tommy did upon discovering his secret. The fact of his sister just accepting it, was never anywhere close to something he even considered.

"Ok, what's changed? Because when we met at Merlyn Global you made it very clear you wanted us far away from this as possible" Roy said.

"My best friend Tommy, when he discovered my secret it destroyed our relationship and he died, forgiving me but the damage done is something I don't ever want to have happen again" Oliver replied.

"That makes sense" Roy said.

"It's not just that. You were never going to give up looking for me and I would rather I train you, then you get yourself killed picking fights in The Glades" Oliver said.

"Good luck with that plan, dear brother" Thea said, with a scoff.

"Also, we've got some problems. Such as Malcolm Merlyn still being alive" Oliver said.

"What?" Diggle asked "I was there when you killed Merlyn."

"Malcolm was able to heal using mystical waters" Oliver said.

"You've got to be kidding me. What's next? Aliens?" Diggle asked, in disbelief.

"Let's hope not" Oliver replied.

"Why are you doing this? Because six years ago, you were a rich boy with a sliver spoon in your mouth" Roy asked.

"My father died and left me with this mission" Oliver replied.

Roy nods in understanding, just from his own parents dying.

"Also, one of the other problems is Slade Wilson who was my brother on Lian Yu before we became enemies. I thought I killed him but he's still alive" Oliver said.

"Does anybody from your past stay dead?" Thea asked.

"No" Oliver said.

"You said your father left you with a mission? Did you know about The Undertaking?" Roy asked.

"Not until I returned to home and by then it was too late" Oliver said.

"So, when do we start training?" Roy asked.

"Tomorrow if I'm not busy. I will warn you I'm a harsh teacher and if you go out and pick a fight, we are done. No second chances. Am I clear?" Oliver asked, his voice dropping to a low tone.

"Clear" Roy said, a little unhappy through.

"Let's go. Since we've still got inventory to handle" Thea said.

Roy just follows Thea out then a moment later, the door closes.

"You realized you probably overwhelmed your sister, right?" Diggle asked.

"Most likely but at least she'll have the time to process it all under instead of somebody else telling her everything" Oliver said.

"What exactly is your plan to handle these problems?" Diggle asked.

"First, I need to have a conversation with the director of ARGUS" Oliver said.

"Amanda Waller? How do you know her?" Diggle asked.

Letting out a sigh "You remember last year during the Ted Gaynor case you asked me how I got the message from my father, if he was dead?" Oliver asked.

"Yea and you gave me a vague answer" Diggle replied.

"At the end of my second year I got rescued from Lain Yu. I spent the next two years, doing missions for ARGUS against my will." Oliver replied.

"How did you end up on the island again? Due to Waller?" Diggle asked.

"My fifth year in Russia, I killed Konstantin Kovar, a corrupt governor and ended his operations. However, ARGUS was getting untraceable weapons from a deal made with Kovar. So, I got sent back to the island as punishment" Oliver replied.

"Basically, you were just really lucky when that fishing boat showed up last year?" Diggle asked.

"I was lucky. I told Amanda on the satellite phone that I would kill her for it the next time we met" Oliver said grimly.

"Yea" Diggle said, not having much else to add.

"Only Amanda owes me for saving her life when she was taken prisoner. That's a favor, I'm going to use" Oliver replied, smirking.

Diggle just let's out a grin.

* * *

Couple of hours later at ARGUS HQ outside Starling

Oliver walks down the busy hallways and tries to push down the memoires of his days in Hong Kong, in the field office. Diggle met up with Lyla and they decided to go grab a cup of coffee. Which Oliver knows about Diggle's past marriage to Lyla Michaels, from his research.

Stopping at a glass door, Oliver enters the room to see Amanda Waller at a digital table map while directing some operatives over a head set. A few feet away is numerous tech agents working on their computers.

Amanda notices Oliver which after letting the agents know she's going to be in temporarily radio silence places the headset down.

"Hello Oliver. You here to kill me?" Amanda asked.

"Right now, I'm collecting my favor" Oliver said.

"What do you need?" Amanda asked.

"Slade Wilson is alive and operating under the codename of Deathstroke" Oliver replied.

"You killed him" Amanda said.

"You said so yourself this world is much bigger place than people realize" Oliver replied, remembering a conversation from years ago after stopping Baron Reiter.

"How did you acquire this information?" Amanda asked.

"From Slade himself. Long story involving ghosts" Oliver replied.

"What do you need from me?" Amanda asked.

"Slade is heading for Starling City. I want you to let me know when he arrives. I wouldn't recommend trying to stick Slade in Task Force X either" Oliver replied.

"Consider it done" Amanda said, then picked up the headset once more and got back to work.

Oliver leaves the room, being glad he's no longer doing missions for them.

* * *

Later that night in the hallway off an office building

Wearing his full vigilante suit, Oliver exits a stairwell door, intending to have a conversation with Isabel Rochev. Currently Oliver notices a couple of men in suits, guarding an office door.

Rapidly Oliver fires off an arrow which hits the first guard in his chest then the archer sends an arrow into the second man's right kneecap. Walking forward Oliver kicks open the door to see Isabel behind a desk, while standing up and reaching for something.

Pulling out a concealed handgun Isabel goes to fire only for an arrow to remove her of the weapon and pin it to the back wall, by the trigger guard.

"What do you want?" Isabel asked.

"Isabel Rochev, you have failed this city. Your selling of weapons has led to innocent people dying. Your laying off people from the companies you steal has led to some killing themselves or families starving" Oliver growls with nocking an arrow.

"It's just business Robin Hood" Isabel said.

"You have until 11PM tomorrow night to make your past crimes right or I'll come back" Oliver said.

"I'm not going to change. You can torture me all day long and it won't matter." Isabel said, unafraid.

"I've learned to be persuasive" Oliver replied then let's go of the bowstring.

The arrow pierces Isabel's right shoulder causing the woman to slum back into the chair, in obvious pain that Isabel tires to hide. Oliver walks over and twists the arrow.

"Like I said you have until 11PM tomorrow night then I'll be back" Oliver said.

Isabel just glares before Oliver hits her in the face with his bow hand, knocking the woman unconscious.

"Felicity, Dig you guys there?" Oliver asked, tapping the com device.

"Always. What do you need?" Felicity asked.

"I'm going radio silence unless it's an emergency" Oliver said.

"Why?" Diggle asked.

"Because I'm following up on a lead Amanda gave me earlier today" Oliver said.

"If it's Slade, don't you want back up?" Felicity asked.

"I'll be fine" Oliver replied, clicking off the radio.

* * *

A roof top in The Glades,

The Hood climbed up a fire escape reaches, the edge while looking out. Damage from Malcolm's second earthquake machine he can see from here and just one more reminder of all the people he failed.

Right now, Slade Wilson is in an apartment across the street working on a laptop, while sitting on the bed. No doubt planning his next move against him, Oliver figures.

Nocking an arrow Oliver relaxes his breathing, while pulling the string back to his mouth then gets the head lined up on his target.

Letting go the arrow sails through the window and before Slade has enough time to respond, the object pierces into his head. Slade just falls to the floor dead.

Oliver lowers his bow with a grimace but this time, he's not going to take any chances. Maybe in that other life he became a hero but Oliver knows at his core, he's not a hero. Just a hunter.

For Slade having the Mirakuru, he's done his own research following his second year and has discovered that while the serum can heal a lot there is two main things it cannot do. The Mirakuru cannot heal limbs or brain matter.

In the phone call with Amanda earlier, Oliver told her that he wanted a cleanup team to remove the body and keep the news from getting out to the public. Doesn't need to give the SCPD even more of a reason to go after his vigilante persona.

Somehow Oliver muses that his team might not be so happy when he tells them just what happened to Deathstroke.

Oliver leaves the roof by using the fire escape and climbs on his bike in the alleyway, before driving off.

* * *

Later in The Foundry

Diggle is standing near the computer table and Felicity is in the chair, waiting.

Suddenly they hear rapid footsteps as Oliver descends the stairs then walks over and places his bow in the trunk. Taking out a rag Oliver wipes the military grease paint off before flipping his hood down.

"What exactly was so important you had to cut off communications?" Felicity asked snippily.

"Because I knew you both would probably object and I needed to concrete" Oliver said.

"Oliver… what did you do?" Diggle asked, concerned.

"I killed Slade Wilson from another roof top" Oliver said.

"In cold blood?" Felicity asked, in dread.

"I did what a sniper does" Oliver replied.

"No, forget it. You just can't go around playing cold blooded executer for anybody. I know you've got your whole second chances thing but even that's not right" Felicity said, angrily.

"Then leave" Oliver replied.

"Fine I will" Felicity said getting up and heading for the stairs.

"If you walk out that door, then don't bother coming back. First I don't love you and never will. Second, I'm not having your personal feelings cause problems" Oliver said.

Felicity just walks up the steps and leaves.

"I was wondering when you were going to do something" Diggle said.

"What?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I could tell something was going on when you asked her about staying on the team earlier today. You cutting off the coms, well there was no obvious reason except knowing it would have made Felicity already emotionally set off" Diggle said.

"So, your saying I did all that to manipulate Felicity into leaving the team?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Because you can be extremely good at playing people when you want to. I only have one question, why?" Diggle said, light anger.

"Because I could tell Felicity's heart was never set in this mission, not really and I'm not going to let that become a problem we have to deal with later on. A problem that might even cost lives, including ours" Oliver said.

"That… makes sense" Diggle said.

"You have a problem with what I did to get rid of Slade?" Oliver asked.

"Like you said, you did what a sniper does. While I will probably never agree with cold blooded killing, after Leo Muller and Justin Claybourne, I've just gotten used to that's how you handle certain problems" Diggle said.

"Yeah. Dig, there is a part of me that would very much like to change and never kill anybody ever again. Actually be one a hero you know? But I just know the reality is that will never truly work" Oliver replied.

"I know man, I know. By the way it shown on the news that the SCPD arrested Isabel Rochev due to a confession" Diggle said.

"Good." Oliver replied "Night"

"Night" Diggle said then heads up the stairs and exits himself.

Sighing with rubbing his tired eyes, Oliver grabs his father's journal out of the trunk and opens it. Flipping to the page containing Isabel's name, Oliver crosses it out with a pen.

Glancing at the other names Oliver knows tomorrow night will be another name he's going after. Gives the person a chance to right their wrongs, despite knowing most of them will never take it. Only because his father never got the chance to fix his own mistakes.

Placing the now closed book back in the trunk, as his thoughts drift to Malcolm and Sebastian Blood still running around, Oliver knows they are a problem to deal with.

But Oliver knows he's just going to take it one step at a time. He's already fixed certain things by being sure to not lose Queen Consolidated, dealing with a few enemies, telling Thea everything, and changing his team around.

"Hey did you hear?" Diggle yells, upon running down the steps.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"There's a hostage crisis on a train, with some terrorist having bombs strapped to his chest. Claims he's waiting for a bigger target" Diggle replied, in a hurry.

Flipping his hood back up Oliver grabs his bow out of the trunk before heading for the stairs. The job is never done.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Oliver killing Slade like he did? Always an idea I've had to do at some point, just from these characters use long range weapons and well why don't they just take care of their problem from a distance.**

**The backstory of how Oliver ended up on the island is one of the possible theories I have.**

**Having Thea realize her self centered attitude towards Oliver from last year? Yeah Thea in the first season always got on my nerves.**

**Until next time**


End file.
